Barely Breathing
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Sakura has finally told Naruto that she loves him, but as soon as she does Sasuke is back. Who will Sakura choose.


**Barely Breathing. **

_I know what your doing. I see it all to clear. I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears. _

Naruto sat in the living room on his best friends house. He just sat there, watching the big crystalline tears fall from her brilliant sea green eyes. "Sakura-chan don't cry..." was all her could muster out of his vocal cords. He didn't know what else to say. She just sat there hugging herself. He slowly moved closer to her, he kissed her checks, he tasted the salt that came from her tears.

She slowly opened her eyes. "I... I just don't know what to do Naruto!" she said, hugging him. She held on like if she where to let go that she would fall away into nothingness. She had already be in nothingness before she no longer wanted to fell that pain ever again. "I don't know Naruto."

"It's okay Sakura-chan. What ever you choose I'll be happy for you. I'm your friend before I'm anything else." he said, slowly stoking her hair. He held her close to him. It had be a rough week for them. Sakura had told him that she harbored feelings for him earlier that week, and not only that but Sasuke was finally home.

At this moment he laid in a hospital bed recovering. ANBU where sent on a mission to capture Uchiha Itachi, but instead they found the dead body of Uchiha Itachi, and the slowly dying Uchiha Sasuke.

_You really had me going— wishing on a star. But the black holes that surround you, are heavier by far. _

Naruto had been so happy when the week had started. Him and Sakura where supposed to go on there very first date. He was ecstatic to say the least. He had been so happy when Sakura had told him. But the moment Naruto heard that Sasuke was alive and in the village, when he saw the look on Sakura's face. He knew at that moment no matter how much he loved Sakura. It wouldn't change her love for the Uchiha.

When he saw how torn she was that the Uchiha was hurt, he could bring him self to be selfish. And here he sat, holding the crying Sakura. It pained him so much, that he was one of the reasons that she was crying. He could never make her choose. He could never tell her _"You have to choose Sakura-chan. Me or him" _Those words would never leave him mouth.

_I believed in you confusion, you where so completely torn. It must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born. _

He hated him self for it. He hated the fact that he couldn't hate her. She had been the reason for all of his pain. He felt so heartbroken. What if she choose him? He wouldn't be able to live knowing the girl that he loved more then reason was with the man that could only give her pain.

What if Sasuke had changed?

It still didn't matter. Naruto would never live watching them, Sasuke and Sakura, walk hand in hand.

What if they got married? Would he be able to hold his peace? No he couldn't. "Sakura-chan... I... I have to go." that's all he could get out. What if he let all of his feelings out. He couldn't hurt Sakura. Even if he wanted to leave her he knew he couldn't.

"Why?" Sakura asked, her large eyes stared up at him.

"I... I need time to think." he barely got out.

_There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide. You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why._

_I say... goodbye... _

Naruto slowly walked out of the apartment. Once the door was shut completely he ran, as fast as he could through the pouring rain. He ran through the woods and finally came to a stop. His breath hitched in his throat. He bent over and coughed. The world around him seemed to spin.

'_Cause I am barely breathing. And I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding Imaging your care. _

Naruto laid down in the soaked grass. Was she lying to him. Did she ever have feelings for him or was it just a lie to be held. To feel love. He loved her. More then you could express in words. He wanted to hold her. Even if it was a lie... But... but he was tired. Tired of being treated like that.

He was more then just some hunk of meat that you could use and throw away. And when ever he was needed, he renewed him self, even though he knew he would just be thrown away again. He couldn't stand it... being a fool.

_And I could stand her waiting, a fool for another day. I don't supposed it worth the price, the price that I would pay. _

Naruto opened his eyes. It was morning, light flickered through random breaks in trees. He slowly sat up. He was covered in mud, and smelled of rain. He got up and walked back to the village. He slowly walked up to his favorite place to eat and took a seat. "I'll have one Miso ramen." he muddered. His voice almost gone.

_And everyone keeps asking what's it all about. I used to be so ceratin, now I can't figure out. _

His eyes where red and puffy. He must have been crying when he fell asleep. Ayame placed a blow of steamy hot ramen in front of him. Naruto pushed his food around slowly moving not really caring whether or not it made it's way into his mouth.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Ayame asked.

Naruto looked at her tears brimming his eyes he couldn't stand feeling this pain inside him. "It's nothing Ayame." Naruto said, taking a small bite of his food.

"Oh... okay Naruto. But if you need anything just ask?"

_What is this attraction? I only feel the pain. There's nothing left to reason, and only you to blame? _

_Will it ever... change?_

Naruto stood up and put the money on the counter. He walked out of Ichiraku and down the street he walked through crowds of people. He needed to talk to someone. Someone that was very close to him. He walked to the clearing and there her was, where he was everyday. Kakashi stood over the K.I.A stone, and just stared down at the names.

"Is there something to needed, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, his eyes never leaving the grave.

"Kakashi... I just don't know anymore." Naruto said, walking closer to the older man.

'_Cause I am barely breathing, and I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding. Imaging you care. _

"Is this about Sasuke coming home?"

"Yeah... me and Sakura-chan are supposed to be going out... but with Sasuke back... I don't know anymore..."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Well... No I didn't... I'm scared to know if she really still loves him..."

_And I could stand here waiting. A fool for another day. I don't suppose its worth the price, the price that I would pay. _

_But I'm thinking it over anyway. _

"You need to talk to her about it. Naruto... even if it hurts..." Kakashi said.

"I know..." Naruto said, turning away from the man. He began to walk back to the city streets and down the dirt path. He came to a stop at the Hospital... He needed to see... to see if Sakura was here treating _him_, making sure he was in perfect condition.

_I come to find. I may never know: your changing mind— is it friend or foe? I rise above... or sink below. With every time you come and go. _

Naruto walked into the cold air of the hospital. "I'm looking for Uchiha Sasuke's room?" Naruto asked the young nurse.

"He's in room 202." she said, a smile on her face. He walked to the stairs and quickly ran up them to the second floor. "201... 202." Naruto mumbled to himself. He stoped hearing the voice of treason that he wanted to hear all day.

"Hi Sasuke... I know your not awake." It was Sakura. She was going to tell Sasuke that he was all she wanted and that she never wanted to be with Naruto in the first place.

_Please don't... come and go... _

"I just... I wanted to let you know... that when you do wake up." Here it was. Naruto turned around to leave. "I won't be here for you." What? Naruto quickly turned around he place his ear to the door to hear the words. "I... I thought about it... and Sasuke... I don't love you anymore."

'_Cause I'm am barely breathing... and I can't find the air. I don't why I thought... that you didn't care. And I could stand her waiting, and never move a day. But I'm sure it's worth the price that I would pay. To see you smile... everyday. _

"I... I love Naruto... and I'm going to be with him Sasuke. He was always there for me. When you would hurt me, Naruto would be there for me. When I cried.. Through everything... Goodbye Sasuke." Naruto quickly stepped back as the door opened.

Sakura stood in the door way tears rolling down her face. "Naruto did—." she didn't get to finish the last bit as warm lips pressed against her's.

"Sakura-chan... I... I was so scared that you didn't love me." Naruto said, tears of his own falling down his face.

"You big idiot... I love you more then you could know."

_And I know that you love me... I see it all to clear. _


End file.
